Vacío (Bridgette x Félix)
by PetiteChatNoir47
Summary: Bridgette decide que si Félix la rechaza otra vez, lo dejará tranquilo. Ya no aguantaba más el dolor. ¿Qué será de Félix cuando ya no tenga a Bridgette a su lado? ¿Será más feliz o la echará de menos?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Félix! -grita Bridgette corriendo hacia él.

-No -responde Félix fríamente antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar ella.

-Pero... -comienza a decir ella.

-No -repite y se va.

-Otro día será -sonríe Bridgette triste.

Suspira y se aleja del lugar. ¿Cuántas veces había sido rechazada por Félix ya? Tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

 _¿Vale la pena seguir intentándolo?_ Pensaba Bridgette.

Caminó hacia su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Comenzaba a perder la esperanza por completo.

-¿Estás bien Brid? -preguntó su kwami, Tikki, saliendo de su bolso.

-Sí, no te preocupes -respondió Bridgette con una sonrisa triste.

Tikki la miró apenada. No le gustaba ver así a su portadora. Para ella, Bridgette no era sólo una portadora, era su amiga, su familia, y no soportaba verla en esas condiciones.

-Ya basta Bridgette -dijo enfadada la kwami, y Bridgette se dio cuenta porque rara vez la llamaba por su nombre completo.

-¿Tikki? -la miró.

-Debes olvidarte de ese chico. Sólo te hace daño, y estoy segura de que lo sabe. Debes olvidarte y hacer tu vida, feliz. No vale la pena que estés así por un chico que no te hace ni el más mínimo caso -habló Tikki furiosa-. Además, un chico así no se merece a alguien como tú. Eres muy buena persona, te preocupas por él aunque pase de ti. No merece tu amor.

Bridgette miró a Tikki muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que la veía tan enfadada. Sonrió al ver como su pequeña amiga se preocupaba tanto por ella.

-Tienes razón Tikki, yo... Lo intentaré una vez más, y si me vuelve a rechazar, le dejaré en paz y me olvidaré de él.

Bridgette habló decidida. Al día siguiente se dirigiría a Félix y hablaría con él seriamente, y dejaría clara las cosas. Sí era rechazada, entonces le dejaría en paz y no volvería a molestarlo, comenzaría a hacer su vida y haría lo posible por olvidarse de él.

Al día siguiente, Bridgette salió de casa completamente decidida en hablar con Félix y que fuera lo que tuviese que ser. Cuando llegó al instituto vio a Félix con Nino, pero prefirió hablar con él después de las clases. En clase, se sentó junto a su mejor amiga Alya y le explicó sobre su decisión.

-Está bien Brid, es una buena decisión, es mucho mejor que seguir sufriendo - sonríe su amiga.

-Gracias - responde Bridgette feliz de que su amiga la apoyara.

Después de las clases, Alya le deseó buena suerte y Bridgette fue al patio, dónde vio a Félix, yendo hacía la entrada con Nino.

-Félix. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Es importante - dijo Bridgette rápidamente para que Félix no tuviera tiempo de responder.

-Os dejo solos chicos - dijo Nino alejándose.

Félix se quedó mirando a Bridgette con indiferencia. Por una vez, la dejaría hablar por que parecía ser algo realmente importante para ella, pero él estaba seguro de lo que ella iba a decirle.

-Y-yo... -comenzó a hablar Bridgette, cogió aire antes de seguir hablando - Félix, me gustas mucho, y de verdad. Por favor, dame una oportunidad - dijo con decisión y inclinándose para ocultar el gran sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro.

Félix la miró sin saber que decir. Sabía que le iba a pedir algo relacionado con eso, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan directa y... ¿Madura? Por una vez. Muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza pero en su expresión no se mostraba ninguno. Bridgette levantó la cabeza levemente esbozando una sonrisa que ocultaba miedo, pero Félix sabio verlo.

-Lo siento - respondió él -. Mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien.

Por primera vez, se sintió un poco mal al rechazar a Bridgette. Nunca se habría esperado que ella pudiera declararse de forma tan directa y sincera. Al menos parecía sincera.

-No pasa nada - dijo Bridgette levantando la cabeza apenada -. Tengo que atender unos asuntos en casa - mintió -. Nos vemos, Félix.

Tras decir eso, salió corriendo intentando reprimir las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que querían comenzar a caer de sus ojos, pero no lo consiguió. Félix la vio, vio como se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Se sintió mal por ella, pero no lo dejó notar. Lo que él no sabía era lo que iba a traer para él aquel rechazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Comencé a alejarme de Bridgette después de rechazarla, otra vez. Suspiro. Esta chica no se da por vencida nunca, a ver cuándo me deja en paz y no me molesta más. A este paso necesitaré una orden de alejamiento o algo parecido para poder estar tranquilo. Pero está vez se la veía más... seria, parecía que hablaba en serio, y qué era importante para ella. Me siento un poco mal por haberle dicho que no de esa forma, porque por una vez parecía sincera, pero realmente estoy enamorado de otra persona así que no podría aceptar sus sentimientos.

Llego a casa y me cambié rápido de ropa, ahora tenía una sesión de fotos y no podía faltar, sino mi padre se enfadaría bastante. Cuando ya me he cambiando salgo de casa rápido y me dirijo a un parque que hay cerca de la panadería más famosa de París, dónde se iba a efectuar la sesión.

-¿No crees que te pasas un poco con esa chica? - dice Plagg escondido.

-Lo dudo, es una acosadora y nunca me deja en paz - respondo fríamente.

-Pero no te molesta, si realmente no te gustara se lo habrías dejado claro desde el primer día.

-Sí que me molesta - digo cortante acabando la conversación.

-Qué extraño es el amor humano - suspira Plagg y después de eso no dice nada más.

Claro que me molesta que esa chica no me deje nunca tranquilo, lo que pasa es que es una cría todavía, no debo tomármelo muy enserio, después de todo es dos años más pequeña que yo, tiene quince años, no sabe lo que hace todavía.

Cuando llego al parque están acabando de montar las cosas. Me siento en un banco a la sombra y miro a mí alrededor. Veo a Bridgette de lejos. Genial, de todos los sitios precisamente aquí tenía que encontrármela. Pasa delante de mí a unos metros, pero no me ha visto y me ha pasado de largo. Iba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

-¡Félix! - me llama el fotógrafo.

Me levanto y voy hacia la fuente del centro donde se iba a efectuar la sesión. He tenido suerte de que no me ha visto Bridgette, estoy seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho se habría pegado a mi toda la tarde y no me habría dejado tranquilo para hacer la sesión de fotos.

-Bien, un descanso - dijo el fotógrafo.

Me alejo y vuelvo a banco de antes. El descanso dura quince minutos, no tardo nada en volver a posar para las fotos.

-La chica de antes está en ese balcón - escucho a Plagg mientras yo estaba posando para una de las fotos.

Miro los diferentes balcones de la zona hasta que veo a Bridgette en uno, se la ve triste. ¿Será por qué la he rechazado antes? Lo dudo, nunca le ha afectado en lo más mínimo y al día siguiente siempre vuelve con la felicidad y pesadez de siempre. La miro unos segundos y de repente me mira y nuestras miradas coinciden. Ahora que me ha visto seguro que sale de su casa y viene aquí corriendo, vaya rato que me espera... Pero ella no hace eso, me mira de una forma bastante triste, como conteniendo las lágrimas y se mete en casa, pero no sale en ningún momento. Qué extraño que no haya venido... Tendrá cosas que hacer en casa.

Cuando acaba la sesión de fotos voy a casa, ceno con mi padre y luego voy a la cama. No ha pasado nada interesante, me transformo en Chat Noir y voy a hacer la patrulla nocturna con Ladybug, como de costumbre.

-Hola my lady - saludo cogiendo su mano para besarle el dorso, pero ella la quita antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Lo siento Chat, hoy no estoy de buenos ánimos - dice sonriendo de forma bastante triste.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? - me acerco a ella, pero se aleja.

-Nada, hagamos la patrulla rápido, no me encuentro muy bien.

Después de escucharla decir eso, comenzamos a dar un par de vueltas por París, y cuando comprobamos que todo está tranquilo, ella se despide muy rápidamente y se va. ¿Qué le pasa? Se la veía destrozada...

Suspiro y vuelvo a casa, dónde me dejo caer sobre la cama pensando en por qué my lady estaba mal, hasta que me quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente salgo rápido de casa para ir a clase, todavía preocupado por Ladybug. Cuando llego al instituto, veo a Bridgette con Alya y Nino, me acerco a Nino para saludarle.

-Buenos días Nino - le digo.

-Hola Félix - sonríe.

-Buenos días Félix - dice Alya mirando a Bridgette, que seguro estaría a punto de lanzarse sobre mí.

Miro a Bridgette también expectante al momento en que se tirara sobre mi, pero ese momento no llega, si no que al notar mi mirada se esconde detrás de Alya, y ésta al notar como su amiga se escondía suspira y se aleja de mi y Nino llevándose a Bridgette con ella.

Después de eso no pasa nada, las clases acaban con tranquilidad. La verdad es que hoy ha sido un buen día, Bridgette no me ha molestado en ningún momento, no han habido ataques de akumas, ni nada malo. Hoy ha sido un buen día, extraño, pero muy bueno. Aunque estoy seguro de que mañana volverá todo a la normalidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Así fue como pasó una semana, bastante tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Falta algo, no sé qué es, pero falta algo para que todo sea normal. Estaba en mi habitación viendo la televisión sin poder evitar algún que otro suspiro.

-¿Estás bien? - escucho a Plagg, y me siento sobre mi cama para mirarle.

-No lo sé - respondo -, las cosas están raras últimamente - suspiro -. No hay ninguna molestia en mi vida, y por alguna razón no me gusta.

-¿Hablas de la chica esa?

-¿Bridgette? - le miro extrañado y me paro a pensar.

En toda la semana Bridgette no se a acercado a mi para nada, siquiera he escuchado su voz dirigida a mi, sólo la he escuchado hablar con Alya y Nino, y responder a las quejas de Chloé, pero a mi de milagro y me daba los buenos días, cuando Alya no la dejaba alejarse de nosotros.

-No lo sé, es posible.

-Tú te lo has buscado, nunca le has hecho caso, era obvio que algún día se cansaría de ir detrás de ti, no eres un Dios - dijo Plagg.

-Gracias por los ánimos - suspiro.

-Sabes que mi fuerte no es la discreción. Soy directo con lo que pienso.

-Recomendamos que no salgan de sus casas - escucho la televisión y me giro hacía ella prestando atención - un villano está atacando el parque que se sitúa al lado del instituto Françoise Dupont.

-Plagg, vamos, transforme moi - exclamo transformándome en Chat Noir.

Salgo por la ventana y voy rápido hacía el lugar que habían mencionado en la televisión, es el parque en el que hice la sesión de fotos hace poco, el parque que se encuentra entre el instituto y la casa de Bridgette. Veo a Ladybug peleando contra el akuma y me uno a ella.

-Buenas tarde my lady - la saludo.

-No es momento para coqueteos Chat - dice seria prestando atención al akuma.

No tardamos mucho en acabar con el akuma, Ladybug usó su Lucky charm y en menos de diez minutos lo habíamos acabado.

-My lady, podríamos hablar un momento? - le digo.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa? - me pregunto y la llevo a un lugar más alejado.

-Tú... - comienzo a decir serio - ¿Qué pensarías si de repente yo dejara de ir detrás tuyo, y ya no te hablara ni nada?

-¿Eh? - me mira extrañada y comienza a reír - pues me sentiría aliviada y tranquila.

-¿De verdad? - la miro sorprendido.

-Claro que no, pensaría qué te has enfadado conmigo y intentaría arreglar la situación o al menos saber por qué de repente no existo para tí - mientras decía eso tenía una sonrisa bastante triste. Me quedo mirándola unos segundos - ¿Pasa algo, Chat?

-No, no, estoy bien, no pasa nada - sonrío y me levanto, dándole un beso en la mano a la vez que sonaba mi anillo -. Tengo que irme my lady, nos vemos pronto.

Tras decirle eso salí del lugar. ¿Es posible que Bridgette se haya enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué? Yo nunca le he hecho nada, en todo caso soy yo quien debería haberse enfadado con ella porque me acosaba y nunca me dejaba en paz... Y debería agradecer que me ha dejado ya tranquilo, pero por alguna razón no me gusta, y quisiera que volviera a molestarme como siempre.

Al día siguiente volví a clase. Vi a Alya y Bridgette a lo lejos, con Nino. Me acerco a saludar pero Nino me ve antes y viene hacía mi. Cruzo miradas con Bridgette y nos miramos unos segundos. Veo como su torno se torna rojo y segundos después se va con Alya.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bridgette? - le pregunto a Nino.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Bridgette? - se sorprende.

-No me importa, simplemente me extraña que no esté molestándome como suele hacer - explico con el tono más frío posible.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo contarte nada, es un secreto, si te lo cuento Alya me matará. Si quieres saberlo, habla tu mismo con Bridgette - dice mirando hacia Bridgette.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella - digo eso, pero aún así quiero saber que le pasa conmigo.

Al final del día, cuando salgo de clase decido ir a casa caminando así que salgo rápido del instituto antes de que llegue Nathalie. Atravieso el parque y de repente noto que choco con alguien y escucho y golpe seco y un quejido.

-Ay... - miro hacía el suelo. Acabo de chocarme con Bridgette.

-¿Estás bien? - tiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mirándola de forma impasible.

Me mira y noto la sorpresa en su rostro. Mira mi mano y luego a mi, estira su mano para coger la mía, pero al final se levanta ella sola y se limpia un poco la arena de la ropa. Normalmente no habría tardado ni un segundo en lanzarse a mi...

-Lo siento, soy muy torpe - dice intentando poner la mirada más fría que le fuera posible.

-No pasa nada - digo y miro hacía otro lado, cómo si no me importara la situación - Oye, Bridgette - la llamo - ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-No - dice en seco y la miro intentando ocultar la sorpresa en mi rostro - no tengo tiempo.

Tras decir eso se va hacía su casa rápidamente sin darme oportunidad a decir nada más. ¿Acabo de ser rechazado por Bridgette, o me lo he imaginado?


	4. Chapter 4

Miré a Bridgette mientras se alejaba, bastante impactado. Acaba de rechazarme de la forma más fría posible. Ella no es así, ella es una chica feliz y alegre, un poco pesada y una acosadora.

-Chico, te la ha pagado -escucho la voz de Plagg desde la mochila, riéndose.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -respondo comenzando a caminar otra vez.

-¿Te ha molestado que te rechazara de esa forma tan fría? -pregunta.

-Me da igual. Es extraño, no se siente bien pero realmente me da igual.

-Pues eso es lo que tú le has hecho todo este tiempo, solo que a ella estoy seguro de que no le daba igual -tras decir eso Plagg no volvío a decir nada más.

Continué mi camino hacia casa. Plagg tiene razón. Yo llevo haciéndole eso mucho tiempo a Bridgette. Paso delante de su casa y la veo en el balcón. Está llorando.

-No se cómo he podido ser tan fría con él - la escucho decir.

-Se lo merece por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar - responde una voz aguda de alguien que no lograba ver.

-Pero yo no soy así - miemtras Bridgette decía eso se metió en casa y no escuché nada más.

Seguí mi camino. Llegué a casa y subí a mi habitación para ponerme con los deberes del día siguiente. Por alguna razón no me podía concentrar. No podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Bridgette llorando. A ella le ha sentado mal rechazarme de esa forma una sola vez. Yo la he rechazado muchísimas veces de esa forma y a veces incluso peor, y jamás me he inmutado.

No se que hacer. No quiero perderla. Quiero que vuelva todo a la normalidad. Quiero que Bridgette vuelva a estar detrás de mi. No la rechazaría más. Quiero verla sonreír, no verla llorar. Quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Te has enamorado de la chica? -escucho a Plagg.

-Claro que no -le respondo -. Mi corazón pertenece a Ladybug y lo sabes.

-Lo que tu digas chico. No sabes quien hay detras de la máscara, y esa persona podría ser todo lo opuesto a Ladybug.

Miro a Plagg y no le respondo. Ladybug es perfecta. Jamás sería capaz de hacer nada malo aún tras la máscara.

-La tienes idolizada -volvió a hablar Plagg.

-Déjame - dije y me puse unos auriculares para no escuchar a Plagg.

Me sabe mal por él porque sé que en el fondo de su corazón (si tiene) intenta ayudarme, pero no permitiré que diga nada malo de Ladybug. Ella es perfecta le guste o no. Y siempre va a serlo, con o sin la máscara.

Intento hacer los deberes, y al final lo consigo, aunque a duras penas. Ya no era solo Bridgette, ahora no podía sacar de mi cabeza tampoco a Ladybug y las palabras de Plagg. Suspiro y bajo al comedor a cenar. Mi padre, para variar, no está, y ceno solo. Luego vuelvo a mi habitación y no tardo nada en ir a dormir.

-Hey Félix - escucho la voz de Nino -. Buenos días.

Abro los ojos poco a poco. Ayer dormí estúpidamente mal, me he despertado varias veces cada poco tiempo. Con todo, no he llegado a dormir más de dos horas. Y por eso me he dormido en clase por primera vez en toda mi vida.

-Chico, jamás te había visto tan mal y tan cansado. ¿Qué te pasa? -me pregunta Nino mirándime con preocupación.

-No he dormido bien -respondo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Sabes que después de dos años no me engañas verdad? No es sólo eso -suspira Nino.

-Ya te lo contaré en otro momento - respondo. Dudo que se lo cuente- ¿Qué habeis hecho en clase?

-Pues lo típico -comienza a hablar, pero de repente se levanta de la silla- ¡Pero hay algo genial! -le miro expectante tras escuchar su grito -¡Los de tercero iremos a una excursión de cinco días con los de primero!

¿Tercero y primero? Primero es el curso de... Bridgette. Bridgette está en primero. Una excursión de cinco días con ella. Normalmente habría deseado no ir porque Bridgette no me habría dejado en paz, pero ahora creo que intentaré arreglar minimamente las cosas con ella... Creo.

Salgo de clase con Nino y vamos al patio para el descanso. En el patio vemos a Alya, sola. Extrañamente estaba sola. Nos acercamos a ella.

-¿Y Bridgette? - le pregunto. Ella me mira muy sorprendida.

-Enseñándole el instituto al chico nuevo - responde aún sorprendida.

-¿Chico nuevo? - pregunta Nino. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Sí, un tal Claude - responde ella - creo que se conocen desde pequeños.

La miro, sorprendido, pero sin mostrarlo. ¿Un amigo de la infancia? Pensaba que se había mudado aquí hace poco y no conocía a nadie. Hmm... Bueno, qué más dará.

-Félix te robo a Nino un momento - escucho a Alya y acto seguido se va con Nino.

Pues me he quedado solo. Camino por el patio durante unos segundos hasta que cierta imagen llama mi atención.

-¡Claude! -veo a Bridgette corriendo hacia un chico de tez ligeramente morena, pelo oscuro y ojos iguales.

Al verla así me recuerda a cómo solía venir hacía mi persiguiéndome gritando mi nombre y enganchándose a mi.

-Ya has vuelto - dice él poniéndo su mano sobre el pelo de Bridgette y acariciándolo.

Bridgette lo mira sorprendida y sonríe acercándole una bebida, mientras que tenía otra para ella. Noto como una mueca de asco se dibuja en mi rostro. ¿Quién se cree ese tal Claude para acercarse tanto a ella como si la conociera de toda la vida? ¿Y por qué Bridgette es tan feliz con él?

-Estas celoso - suena la voz de Plagg desde mi mochila.

-Déjame - dije dándole un golpe a la mochila y alejándome del lugar antes de que comenzara a hervir mi sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Quién se cree ese tal Claude para acercarse tanto a Bridgette? Me da igual que sea su amigo de la infancia, como si quiere ser el rey, me da igual. Nadie debería acercarse tanto a ella, y menos de esa forma con claras intenciones secundarias. Además, a Bridgette le gusto yo, y ella tiene que prestarme atención a mi, no a él. Creo... creo que echo de menos la época en la que Bridgette me perseguía por todas partes lanzándose sobre mi muchas veces.

Cuando Bridgette actuaba así, aún sin darme cuenta, me sentía querido, sentía que realmente alguien me quería tal y como era y me apreciaba, sentía que alguien quería estar conmigo, y tonto de mi, no me daba cuenta. Y ahora lo he perdido... ¿O no? ¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Puedo aún intentarlo? Suspiro. Es imposible, después de como la he tratado todo este tiempo es imposible que ella quiera siquiera que me acerque. Y lo descubrí ayer cuando ella me rechazó tan bruscamente.

Suspiro y entro a clase. El descanso se había acabado. Veo a Bridgette pasar frente a mi clase en dirección a la suya, con Claude. Ahora mismo me gustaría levantarme y apartar a Claude de ella, pero no puedo interponerme así después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar yo a ella. Miro hacía otro lado intentando no pensar en Bridgette.

Ahora que lo pienso... Nino ha dicho algo de una excursión de cinco días con el curso de Bridgette. Ahí intentaré disculparme con ella por todo, y por rechazarla. No se como lo haré, pues ella siquiera quiere que me acerque, pero haré todo lo posible. No sabría decir si estoy enamorado de ella o no. Lo dudo, mi corazón pertenece a Ladybug, pero Bridgette es especial también.

-¿Félix? - escucho la voz de Nino y me giro hacia él. No sé cuando ha llegado - ¿Te preocupa Bridgette?

-No que va - respondo - ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme esa acosadora?

-Puede que porque ya no te hace el mas mínimo caso - dice él.

-Me da igual - miento -. No necesito su atención.

-Es una pena, estaba dispuesto a contarte porque no te hace caso, pero si te da igual entonces no será necesario que te lo cuente - dice y mira hacia otro lado.

Genial... Quiero saberlo, pero no sé como insinuarlo sin que se de cuenta de que me preocupa ella.

-No me preocupa - suspiro - solamente me siento mal por haberla rechazado tantas veces de tan mala forma y estaba pensando en disculparme con ella.

-¿Félix Agreste sintiéndose mal? - dijo Nino bastante sorprendido - Vaya, eso es nuevo.

-Te guste o no sigo siendo humano, tengo sentimientos - dije.

-Bueno - comienza a decir -. Ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde el día que te conoció. La has rechazado tantas veces que al final decidió que se declararía a ti seriamente. Si la rechazabas te dejaría en paz para siempre y no te molestaría más. La rechazaste, ya no eres nada para ella por mucho que le duela - me explicó.

Genial. Así que no fue una casualidad, ella lo tenía pensado. Y yo he sido el tonto que le ha hecho muchísimo daño y lo ha rematado de la peor forma posible. Intento mostrarme impasible ante la explicación de Nino, pero dentro de mi hervía de rabia por no haberme dado cuenta de este sentimiento antes. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, es verdad.

-Me disculparé con ella y intentaré arreglar las cosas - digo simplemente y entra la maestra, así que se acaba mi conversación con Nino.

Cuando acaba la clase nos pasan un papel informativo sobre la excursión conjunta. Tenemos que traerlo firmado por nuestros padres para poder asistir, y la excursión era en tres días. No sé si mi padre querrá firmarlo, pero si no lo hace mi plan se fastidiará por completo. Salgo de clase tras despedirme de Nino y en la salida veo a Bridgette.

-Hola Bridgette - la saludo. Si quiero arreglar las cosas, no estaría nada mal comenzar ya en vez de esperar a la excursión.

Me mira sorprendida, supongo que porque la he saludado yo y jamás había hecho eso. Su rostro se vuelve una expresión apenada durante unos segundos y finalmente sonríe levemente.

-Hola - me dice.

Yo... No sé que decir ahora. Quiero hablar más con ella, pero no sé que decir, y no voy a decirle de ir a algún sitio porque sé que me dirá que no, aunque me lo tengo bien merecido, la verdad.

-¿Cómo es que me saludas? - pregunta ella mirando hacía el suelo.

-No sé, te he visto y simplemente lo he hecho - digo con mi típica expresión seria.

-Lo suponía - dice y se da la vuelta para alejarse -. Mejor no te molesto.

-No me molestas - digo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? - se gira y me mira muy sorprendida.

-Te he saludado yo, es obvio que no me molestas entonces.

-Oh...

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Es un silencio bastante incómodo.

-¿Irás a la excursión conjunta? - rompe el silencio.

-Supongo - respondo sin darle mucha importancia.

Si doy respuestas tan cortas será imposible que pueda continuar la conversación de algún modo, a este paso se irá y me quedaré aquí como un tonto sin haberle dicho nada.

-Oye - comienzo a decir, pero alguien me interrumpe.

-Perdón por tardar Bridgette - escucho una voz masculina detrás de mi.

-No pasa nada Claude - sonríe ella -. Cuando quieras vamos.

-Claro, vamos - dice Claude.

-Adiós Félix - me dice Bridgette y se aleja con Claude.

Al final me he quedado con la palabra en la boca y se la ha llevado en mis narices. Suspiro y me vuelvo a casa. Creo que la excursión conjunta será una pesadez al fin y al cabo. Aún así, mi padre no ha dudado en firmar el papel informativo indicando que sí que iba, así que no tengo más opción que ir. No tengo ningunas ganas. Estoy seguro de que también va a ir Claude, y entonces ya tengo asegurado que me será imposible acercarme a ella un poco más. Soy estúpido.


End file.
